


Marking My Territory

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Oliver's thoughts on the year after he met Gabrielle. Follow up to Hopeful Beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking My Territory

I met her at a close friend's wedding. She looked a little alone and out of place. But as soon as we started talking, I could feel a connection between us, and I was sure she felt it, too. I could have happily talked to her, and danced with her all night, but she had to leave. But the kiss we shared, though chaste and short, gave me something to remember her by.

There was only one problem. Gabrielle Delacour was only sixteen...and she was still at school...in France. _Okay,_ _so_ _that_ _was_ _three_ _problems_. But it still meant the same thing for me. I was _doomed_. I also felt like a dirty old man. A ten-year age gap was a large one when the girl in question was only sixteen. I'm older than her sister, Fleur, for Merlin's sake, and she's married with a child.

But for some reason, all of those things didn't stop me. At least I was sensible enough to know to take things slowly and carefully. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was the media to find out that I was...interested in a young, French schoolgirl. That would be a _disaster_.

I knew the only way to stay in touch while she was at school was by owl post. And assuming she'd reply, it would help us to get to know each other better...properly.

And she did reply, telling me about school and her upcoming exams, Quidditch at Beauxbatons, and how she was excitedly looking forward to becoming an aunt again. She also asked me about my games and training, and what I did in my spare time. She almost sounded a little worried that I'd find a different girl to take my fancy. I have no idea why she would think that. I've been captivated by her since we'd first met. Though, I had to admit that I was more than a little worried that a pretty, French boy would steal her heart away, even though she assured me that she was not interested in boys; she liked strong, well-built Quidditch players instead.

So I decided to step things up a little. For Christmas I sent her a Puddlemere jersey with "Wood" emblazoned on the back. For Valentine's Day she sent me a card with a picture on the front of her wearing the jersey. After seeing her in _my_ jersey, I sent her every bit of personalised Puddlemere Quidditch merchandise I could find. I had a great need to mark her as mine. Apparently, she liked the gifts. She told me that her friends were quite jealous of her collection of _Oliver_ _Wood_ _Puddlemere_ paraphernalia.

Her school year passed with a surprising quickness. I know she spent a lot of her year focusing on her schoolwork, while I was concentrating on helping Puddlemere win as many games as possible. And I was pretty sure that she passed her exams with flying colours. She Owled me on her first night home from school and said that her parents wanted her at home for a few weeks, and then she would be allowed to visit Fleur. The idea was that she would help her sister by looking after her niece. But, apparently, Fleur had no problem at all with her spending some time with me. _Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _be_ _sending_ _Fleur_ _some_ _gifts,_ _as_ _well._

So here I was, a little depressed at losing the championship to the Harpies, but extremely pleased that I would be seeing Gabrielle again soon.

Just as I was starting to plan ways on combating the girls from Holyhead, my Floo glowed, and a beautiful blonde vision appeared. I stood and she rushed into my arms. And it was like we had only last seen each other a few days ago, not nearly a year ago. Quidditch strategies vanished from my mind. Instead I was envisioning summer days with the lovely girl in my arms. What more could I want?


End file.
